


Untitled Noodle Greentext

by Writefuck



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Creampie, Creative Metaphors, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Phase One (Gorillaz), She's ten fucking years old dude, You're going to hell too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writefuck/pseuds/Writefuck
Summary: Rather than arriving at Kong Studios, ten-year-old Noodle arrives at your home via FedEx crate. My goodness is she enthusiastic!Please read the tags.
Relationships: Noodle (Gorillaz)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Untitled Noodle Greentext

**Author's Note:**

> From /aco/. First half was written by anonymous. Everything after the --- was written by me.
> 
> May 23 2020 Edit: Fixed typo in the description, added additional tags, minor wording changes to the second half.

>Another lonely, depressing empty night.  
>You're stuck at home, miserable and tired.  
>9 hour shift at the shit house. Some bullshit minimum wage nothing job.  
>You're glad you're at least moved out.  
>Watching DVD porn does not work in the same house your mom lives in  
>Blonde girl is kinda cute, but the camera keeps cutting to the dude  
>who the fuck edited this garbage?  
>Screw it. You're tired and miserable and going to bed  
>As you're about to turn off the dvd, you hear a knock at the door.  
>Swear to god if this is that asshole roomate dragging another girl home...  
>you open up and find a box.  
>Weird, weren't expecting a package.  
>Especially one that's this big.  
>...No, definitely addressed to you  
>...Fuck it  
>Drag it into the tiny room  
>You grab a pry bar, working the top off. wood creaks and bends, nails come loose.  
>There we go  
>A young girl with black hair springs up  
>Wtf?  
>She takes a look around, her weird helmet thing flicks you in the eye  
>"Ow! fuuu...uuur the love of... crows. don't do that."  
>Her eyes settle on the tv. What's she look-  
>OH FUCK  
>Slamming on the power button and the eject button, not even sure why the last one  
>"Oh god! Sorry, I didn't know that was still on, do not tell your parents or anything I do not want to go to prison for whatever the hell is going on, and why were you in that box anywa-"  
>And now she has a hand on your waist  
>"No no no, that is not a place you're supposed to tou"  
>Your erection springs out.  
>"Oh, god! Ok, no this is not how I-"  
>And she's already got her cute little mouth wrapped around it  
>"C-can't... um... oh wow."  
>You haven't been getting much action lately, and holy shit, she is good  
>Even molly wasn't this good, and molly was a pro.  
>Or was that lilly?  
>Holy shit, she is literally making you forget names you've boned (that may or may not exist)  
>You lean back and it feels like you're passing through the understanding of the universe.  
>Everything unfolds, colours sink, and you can feel the world slip away  
>as you're tipping back, feeling like you're getting lost in everything, you fall on your ass  
>the girl giggles, and points to herself  
>"nooderu"  
>"..noodle?"  
>The girl nods and the things bob back and forth  
>Who the fuck sent you a child prostitute?  
>...  
>"Why are you here?"  
>She points at you  
>"You need wife. I need home." She stuck her tongue against her cheek a little, and rubbed her hands like she was rubbing a pair of balls.  
>You should really call the police...  
>Then again... you're already in for a penny...  
>But how long can you hide this?  
>Well, if she came here in a fed ex crate, how hard could she be to stash in your room?  
>Like ET... Wow this is a fucking dumb idea  
>While thinking you weren't paying attention to the girl, and now you realize she's tugging on your pants  
>"Can do other things too? chitsu tight? First time?"  
>Tempting offer, but those puppy dog eyes seal the deal.  
>They weren't open until now, but she's staring up at you pleadingly and... oh, god, she's probably on the run from the yakuza or something  
>"O-ok"  
>Noodle blinks  
>"I mean, yes. You can stay."  
>Noodle jumps up and down in her box cheering.  
>Ah, what have you just signed up for?  
>She stops jumping and rubs her stomach  
>She hops out of the box and heads to the kitchen, and you follow behind  
>Food hadn't really crossed your mind  
>You'd been living off of peanutbutter and jelly, pizza, ramen, whatever was cheap and easy  
>Oh, god, you can't feed that to a 10 year old for their whole life!  
>They'll end up as screwed as you!  
>"I'll pick some stuff up tomorrow, what do you usually eat?"  
>"Sutaminabouru."  
>And she doesn't speak a lot of english.  
>Wondeful  
>Well, PB and J would work for now  
>"Hey do you have a peanut allergy?"  
>Noodle shook her head  
>... but did she understand you?  
>one small, pointless game of charades later, the two of you are sitting on the couch watching a movie, eating the semi meal  
>you try to remember to 'askjeeves' what a sutamina-whatever is when you get up tomorrow  
>...Which reminds you, if noodle sleeps out here, your roomate notices, you get put in prison. If you sleep here, same thing.  
>That just leaves...  
>You're sleeping in your bed, wearing pajamas for the first time since you were like 12  
>And... so is she  
>... damnit, she's breathing so softly  
>And she's so peaceful when she's asleep  
>You bite your lip and turn over  
>You two are together because she needed a place to stay, you are not that kind of monster  
>Right?  
>You wake up with your dick in the girl's mouth  
>You're about to scream, moan and yawn all at once, but thank god, she's faster  
>One hand over your mouth before you can utter a syllable  
>and thank god, because you can hear the Tv on in the living room.  
>Noodle smiles and goes back to sucking you off  
>Oh... fuck  
>You fall back on the pillow and can see god  
>She works you into her throat  
>Her eyes are still little lines on her face, but you swear she can see into your soul  
>She opens them half way, oh, god, it looks so-  
>"Mmmph"  
>...Oh, fuck you just came in a 10 year old's mouth  
>... eh, screw it, she started it  
>The Tv flicks off  
>You hold your breath, even noodle looks a little tense  
>The door creaks open  
>And then closes  
>you breathe a sigh of relief. He's gone.  
>Noodle smiles down at you, and then pulls off your shirt  
>You remind yourself to check into therapy sometime soon, and shuffle the rest of the way out of the boxer shorts  
>She puts a hand on your chest and lowers herself onto your dick, taking you slowly, hissing the whole way  
>You can tell why, it's like it's getting strangled down there  
>Like, no blood flow  
>She's literally too tight  
>You wrap your hands around her waist and start pushing down  
>Allllmost  
>You glance up and realize she's crying a little, so you let go, putting your hands out  
>Noodle bounces on top of you, feeling the wall your dick is bouncing against  
>It's like only jerking off the top half of your dick. Not really fun.  
>But well, she's at least putting in the effort  
>Noodle stops and you feel yourself sink a little deeper  
>She cringes and looks down and you see a trickle of blood going down your dick

\---

>You're as far inside as you can get, you're both sure of it  
>She starts grinding forward and back, biting her lip  
>You've never seen anything so cute before, not in reality or even in your imagination  
>She has a strained look on her face, you know you're too big for her, but that's not it  
>Her clit is at the wrong angle, receiving no stimulation at all  
>If she was maybe half an inch lower she's be grinding it into your crotch , but it's just not going to happen  
>Growing frustrated, the poor thing tries to slam her hips down into you  
>Holy motherfucking shit  
>You're seeing stars, yet you can make out the faint bulging of her pelvic muscles as she desperately tries to find room for you  
>There's just no way this is going to work like this, maybe if you were on top...?  
>You're going to hell. You're definitely going to hell for this.  
>You put a hand on her tummy to stop her  
>You sit up, sliding back and out of her  
>...try to ignore the cartoonish "plop!" sound as your dick springs free  
>Her eyes are wide - well, as wide as they have been so far - as she waits for your next move  
>Gently push her forward til she's lying on her back  
>She spreads her legs wide, you didn't even tell her to do that  
>Where the hell did she learn all this? Must have the same perverted search history that you have  
>Kneel at her crotch, dick in hand  
>Rub the head up against her mound, your tip mashing up against her clit  
>A primitive, caveman instinct tells you to PLOW, MAN, PLOW but based on her earlier attempt that's not going to work too well  
>Gently grind your shaft along her folds, teasing and massaging her clit  
>She covers her mouth with both hands, her legs kicking a little  
>You can barely hear her muffled squeals but in the back of your mind you're sure your roommate must be able to hear it  
>Stop for a moment, let her catch her breath  
>She's still covering her mouth as she breathes heavily  
>Your hand splayed on top of her pubic mound, you rub little circles into her clit as you rub your head into her folds  
>She's wet as hell now, practically drooling  
>You stop for a moment, totally still, to get her attention  
>You hold one finger to your mouth. "Sshhhhhh..."  
>She reaches for a pillow, and you hand it to her  
>She holds it on top of her face with both hands, like she's ready to scream into it  
>Kinda looks weird; if you were the one holding the pillow it would look like you were trying to smother her  
>Pretty sure there's no risk of that if she's the one holding it...?  
>If your roommate sees this you're not just going to jail for statutory, it'll probably be an attempted murder charge as well  
>Hello, Satan? I'd like to reserve a room for next week, seventh circle please, and make sure the fire and brimstone is hot  
>Wait like that for an eternity, the very tip of your dick just barely pressing into her folds  
>Probably not even, like, legally considered penetration right at this moment  
>Seriously reconsider your actions up to this point  
>Yeah she started it but now you're totally the one in control here, and you're supposed to be an adult god damn it  
>Why is her leg wrapped around you  
>Why is her OTHER leg wrapped around you  
>At best she can barely get her ankles around your hips but damn if she isn't trying  
>Her hips wiggle, trying to pull you into her, but your dick slips free from her and your nethers misalign  
>She lets out an annoyed grunt into the pillow  
>...yeah, you're totally in control her, keep telling yourself that  
>Grab her hips, push her legs flat, forcing her calves and ankles outward and away from you  
>Line up your dick without even using your hands, cuz you're a fucking pro like that  
>Thrust into her  
>She gasps as your head makes it in but it pops out and slides past her  
>Too much lubrication  
>Evidently you just can't do anything right tonight  
>Reposition yourself; you're going to make this happen come hell or high water  
>Slowly, push into her  
>She tenses and clenches, and you see her toes bunch.  
>She lets out a hiss into the pillow  
>You make it like a third of the way in, enough to have a proper foothold  
>Shove the rest in all in one go  
>Her clit slams into the base of your dick and every muscle in her abdomen clenches  
>Her muffled yell, barely audible, is something like "Whaaah!"  
>With a different accent she'd sound Mario  
>Pull out partway, she's so tight it's like literal suction pulling you in  
>You're afraid to pull back too far but you don't even know if you could pull all the way out if you wanted to  
>You're holding her thighs and putting all your weight onto them, and damn she's flexible  
>Still, you're kinda worried you might break her  
>Her lower legs kick every time you pound into her and you can see all the muscles in her abdomen heaving with every thrust  
>She's still tighter than a novelty undersized fleshlight and her wetness can only help so much  
>Getting harder to thrust; getting harder to think  
>She's panting and moaning into the pillow, you can barely hear her but you identify a string of Japanese  
>Not sure the precise translation but you think you can guess at the rough meaning  
>Something like, "oh my god, oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod..."  
>You have no idea how you've even lasted this long, with this squirming kid doing things to your dick you never thought possible  
>You kinda want to kiss her but the pillow is in the way  
>You kinda want to hug her but if you let go of her hips you're liable to slip out of her  
>And you're pretty sure if you stop fucking her right now, your dick is going to fucking explode  
>Her body tenses up and her hands shake, and she goes silent  
>One leg kicks uselessly once, twice, as the other just kind of shakes  
>You've seen girls cum like that in porn and always assumed it was an exaggerated fake  
>For all you know she could be faking it too  
>But as her vise-like pussy milks you closer to your own release, you realize you couldn't care less  
>You already came in her mouth, so you expect this orgasm to be more tame  
>Nope; turns out the first time was just a warmup, you're about to blow for real  
>You bury as deep as you've gone yet, and she lets out a final muffled squeal as you mash into her clit again  
>Your first shot of cum contains roughly the same volume as the sea of japan  
>You fall forward on top of her, your own face mashing into the other side of the pillow, as you grunt like a fucking cave man  
>It just keeps cumming, shot after shot as your dick spasms into her  
>Her pussy relaxes just a little before clenching again, harder than ever before  
>You fire directly at her g-spot, your dick twitching upward, more cum squeezing out and mingling with her juices  
>You hear a wet sound as the tight seal around the base of your cock allows a little of your cum escape  
>Your whole body is paralyzed as aftershocks ripple through each of you  
>She pulls the pillow away and mashes her lips into yours, an awkward primal kiss  
>You remember your dick was in her mouth earlier and normally you might be kind of grossed out  
>But right now all you want is as much of this girl touching you as possible  
>...hey, a ten year old is way too young to get pregnant, right?

\---

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 00:22:26 No.3834266  
hell, here's an idea, 10 y/o noodle gets fed ex'd to anon's house instead of the studio. And since anon's masturbating at the time, she uses her seduction training and becomes his sex doll.

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 00:23:29 No.3834268  
could fuck her right in the box

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 00:26:44 No.3834271  
I’d greentext that if I could actually write. Any takers?

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 00:42:27 No.3834289  
fuk it, stoned, I will do it -

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 01:33:32 No.3834334  
I know that's half baked, and less than half made but I've got work tomorrow so I should probably drop off. This was fun though

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 13:03:28 No.3834956  
Give us more, damn you.

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 21:19:39 No.3835996  
mmm... nah.  
There's not much more to say. He fucks her on the bed, couch, fed ex box that he left under his bed, they get sandwiches, he goes out shopping with her on his head, finds out what she meant by Sutaminabouru, head home, he googles a recipe while she just makes it off the top of her head, maybe she jerks him off into the 'stamina bowl' she was eating, some more loli fucking, then springing back into his room when he realizes his roomate just got back.

 **Writefuck** Wed 12 Feb 2020 21:46:07 No.3836031  
Would you be terribly opposed to someone else expanding this, then?

 **Anonymous** Wed 12 Feb 2020 22:09:37 No.3836057  
Oh, totally, go nuts. I'd love to see that happen with... any story really

 **Writefuck** Thu 13 Feb 2020 00:03:10 No.3836226  
There, now someone else write the domestic bit. I'm not writing a shopping trip but I'd love to see some warm and fluffy stuff to fit in between rounds of loli-fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped someone else would continue this, but nobody stepped up. If someone else wants to write more of the domestic stuff, hanging out, grocery shopping, etc, I will happily write more smut to go with it.


End file.
